custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/October 2013 Update
Hi there folks. :P This is BobTheDoctor27 bringing you yet another in a long and seemingly never-ending line of Monthly Blog Updates. I started this blog craze. I'll see it right through till the end! New Chapters *''Falling in the Black'' (Chapter 16) *''Falling in the Black'' (Epilogue 1) *''Besieged'' (Chapter 1) *''Besieged'' (Chapter 2) *''Besieged'' (Chapter 3) My October Well, it turns out that university actually involves quite a lot of work... who'd have known? While I can no longer devote as much time as I would like to CBW, I have backed down on my vow to only edit on weekends. :P The temptation is simply too great and this is a community that I am honored to be a part of. I wouldn't want to ignore it from Sunday-Friday. So I'm back to editing all days of the week, though I'm on something of a reply basis, where I mostly just reply to questions posted to me instead of actively contribute in the midweek days. I do my proper editing at weekends. I have also been getting really hyped up in anticipation of Halloween this year. I've been putting a lot of effort into my Halloween-themed story, and I've been working on a couple of Halloween MOCs. Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload pictures of them until the weekend and - let's be honest - by that time everyone'll either be bursting for Thanksgiving, or celebrating an early Christmas. Story Updates ''Besieged This month saw the launch of the aforementioned ''Besieged, which recently won the Halloween Contest. I am immensely proud of the reception that it has received thus far, with a chant going for me to reveal storyline details. While the story is one of my shorter ones, I feel I should give it some kind of explanation here. Besieged is set in the Carniverse alternate reality, which features an alternative take on the Great Cataclysm. It features a possible outcome of Teridax's rise to power in Metru Nui around the 2004 storyline, in which the Toa Metru contracted a zombie-like infection, turning them into cannibalistic, uncontrollable savages. Driven by their new-found hunger, the former Toa devoured half of Metru Nui and really threw a spanner in the works of Makuta Teridax's Grand Plan. Incapable of healing, feeling pain, or using their Elemental Powers, the Toa ravaged Metru Nui. But now there are only a few pockets of Matoran left of Teridax has fled the scene. Is it safe to leave the island? What exactly is the Brotherhood of Makuta and does it mean that the Makuta of Metru Nui will be coming back with reinforcements? Who knows? Certainly not the Toa Metru. In spite of the obvious fact that zombies were never a part of the original BIONICLE mythos, I've tried to stick very closely to the original storyline. The Toa Metru were childhood characters who I grew up with. Each of them had a very different dynamic and it was more than interesting to play around with them like this. I'd also like to direct a quick thank you towards: , , , , and , as well as to any other people who enjoyed the story. It has been a pleasure to write and I am more than happy to announce that I will be finishing this serial. What is important to remember is that fact that this isn't just a Halloween Story. As DeltaStriker has noted, I have made an attempt to reveal something of the Brotherhood of Makuta and their involvement in the BIONICLE Universe as early as 2004, as well as the how the Matoran Universe's balance of power became disrupted by the Great Cataclysm. Additionally, I can also confirm that I will be undertaking a similar project next year, though I will not enter it into a contest on moral principle. :P Will it be a sequel? I can't say. It all depends on how I choose to end Besieged. Furthermore, I would like to recommend Lost, 's latest comic story, as well as Countdown to Infestation, a short story written by , which uses Danza, Gribrak and Racasix. ''Falling in the Black'' But, with all that out of the way, let's not forget the highlight of my primary storyline for this month: 's impressive final chapter of Falling in the Black. :P A climactic finale that had even me unsure of exactly new and original directions he was going to weave the various threads together in. :D Of course, seeing as this is such a critical point of the story, I won't reveal any spoilers other than the fact that it is well-worth reading. Who would win in a fight? Merall Caliga In a fight of that magnitude? There is no winner... just lots and lots of wreckage I simply love how Bohrok X got killed off before I'd even made the character a page. Additionally, after Abc8920 has finished writing the final of the three Epilogues, I believe he will have officially finished writing BIONICLE fanfiction, making this his golden wrap! For many years, I have had the absolute pleasure of working alongside Abc. He has influenced me and been there to give me feedback and encouragement with pretty much every story serial I've ever written, right back into the dark and murky depths of the taboo Deserts of Death Saga. That kind of support is truly hard to come by, and is something that I one day hope to repay I'm sure I speak for everyone who has adored his stories, his characters, and his friendship when I say that his writing will be missed. Self MOC Updates Another important development that occurred this month is the fact that I switched my Self MOCs again. Seeings as Karabak is no longer a major player in my story, it doesn’t really make sense for him to represent me. Thus, I’ve decided to go back to Tollubo as my primary self MOC, and give him a Halloween costume! Additionally, Glonor has succeeded Glacii as my Matoran Self MOC. However, the reason why Glacii was my self MOC in the first place was to throw people off his scent while reading Frozen Calling. Of course, now that Frozen Calling is published and we all know Glacii is the murderer, I no longer need to do that. Plus Glonor is far more befitting of me personally… I’m not exactly a bitter old Chief of Police with a missing wife and a vendetta against Po-Matoran everywhere. Which of my current projects should I focus on for the immediate future? Completion of Falling in the Black Completion of Besieged Completion of Night of the Long Knives Whispers in the Dark re-write Over Your Shoulder re-write Tollubo vs Theran Rap Battle The Mask Pop And now, as promised last month, I'm going to show you folks how to separate Toa Mata faces from brains. I'd also like to re-affirm that this isn't my own technique. I found it on Brickshelf many years ago and have been using it since it was uploaded way back in mid-2005. A link to the original gallery can be found here. CBW YouTube Finally, I will also announce that I have begun writing for MATA, the YouTube series hosted by CBW. I have written several scripts set to be released in future and I’m proud to say that I’m looking forward to future writing opportunities with the show. If you don’t have any idea what this means then I sincerely hope you check out the CBW YouTube channel. So much hard work has been put into the account with ground breaking innovations taking place on BIONICLE stopmotion, voice acting and scripting, the likes of which don’t come around very often these days. So go subscribe to the CBW YouTube channel... [[:File:BtD27 Toa Sontious 03.JPG|or Sonitous will give you that look!]] Bricklink Watchlist I don't go on Bricklink very often, and I'm not a fanatical BIONICLE collector with a Kanohi fetish, but for people who are interested in what deals are out there on Bricklink, I might be able to save you a couple of dollars with my recommendations. This is a new segment that I'm going to introduce in my blogs. This month I recommend: Bricks4u *A Chrome Hau for under $2 *A number of affordable Kanohi Nuva/Misprints/Collectable Kanohi *Very cheap BIONICLE pieces from some of the early years *Is selling complete BIONICLE sets for $2-3 Like I said, I'm not sure if this will become a regular fixture seeing as I don't go on Bricklink all that often and I'll probably forget, but if someone sees this and goes on Bricklink then that helps finance someone's life, and it means that you can continue your collection. Discussion Topics *Any comments on Besieged? Any theories for how this power struggle will play out? What exactly could the sudden, climactic appearance of Velika mean for our Toa? *Anyone want to explain how Karabak's prophecy in Falling in the Black ended up making sense? *Vilnius' Kanohi was changed to an unknown Mask earlier this month and is no longer being considered a Hau. Which canon Kanohi should it be replaced with? Farewell And, on that note, I must end this month’s blog update. Now run along and have a wonderful Halloween!